1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tire manipulator and more specifically it relates to a tire manipulation system for efficiently manipulating the position of a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Tires for vehicles can be difficult to remove from a vehicle, move to a different location and install on a vehicle because of their weight and size. For example, two or more workers are typically required to remove, move and install a tire for a tractor which can easily weigh 500 pounds or more. In addition, the tires may have a large diameter of 6 feet or more making it difficult for workers to handle the cumbersome tire. To remove, move, repair and install a large tire, workers will connect a tractor loader or a hoist to the tire with straps/chains thereby allowing them to lift the tire. However, another worker must assist in the connection of the straps/chains and also guide the tire during movement. Because of the significant manual labor involved in manipulating large tires, it is very time consuming and expensive to change/repair a damaged tire on a vehicle.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved tire manipulation system for efficiently manipulating the position of a tire.